HI HO CALIFORNIA!
by teamedward303
Summary: Bella swan is a very privlaged kid from forks. but what happens when her world comes tumbling and she is forced to move away from all her friends and her "good life"? suck at summuries. read and review!


a/n: hey guys! i hope you enjoy this story. leave me a review and tell me if you do or if you dont or even if i should continue!

* * *

Chapter 1

End of summer 2003

Bella's POV

I woke up to the sound of my cell phone

"_Black dress with the tights underneath, _

_she's got the breath of a last cigarette on her teeth,_

_And she's an actress but she aint got no need_

_She's got money in from her parents in a trust fund back east"_

I rolled over to answer and looked at the caller id. It was none other then one of my best friends, Alice.

"Yes, oh mighty Tink?" I answered half laughing half yawning.

"Very funny, Bells. Wake up. We're meeting at your house to go to First Beach. I predict a lovely day ahead!" Damn pixie always predicting shit.

"Okay, okay. Whatever. Who's driving?"

"That's the good news: Rose got her license! Isn't that the best news!?"

"Yea that's great! What time are we meeting? I can't believe Rose got her license!" That was really the best news. Now we didn't have to count on my parents to do things and take us places!

"In an hour, so you better get the funky ass of yours in the shower Bells. I can smell you through the phone! Love ya bye!" She hung up before I could retaliate. Oh well, she was kinda right. I rolled out of bed grabbed a towel and went to my bathroom for a shower. After I blow-dried my hair and put on my new bikini (which I got last week during a mall trip with Rose and Alice.) with a pair of jean cutoffs and a tank top. I heard thundering and my door flew open.

"Emmett, Edward! Don't you guys ever knock?" I laughed at their dumb expressions.

"Hell no Bells, You know that!" Emmet laughed at my comment. I laughed too.

"So when are we leaving? I'm exited to show your guys my new CAR!!" Rose appeared in the room fallowed by her twin brother, Jasper.

"We can leave when Tink gets here. Wait did you say new car?!" I asked confused, but exited for the answer.

"Yes Bellie bean, NEW CAR!" I screamed and ran to my window. I saw an all black tinted 2003 Chevrolet Suburban, Rosie's dream car. Just then Alice walked into my room.

"Tell me that is not our new ride!" Alice entered the room.

"Okay, it's not OUR new ride, but it definitely is MY new car!" Alice squealed and the three of us screamed and jumped around like we were 10 year old girls at a n'sync concert.

"Okay enough with the girl jabber. What are you guys, 10?" Edward laughed at his own joke while opening up my mini fridge and grabbing a coke out of it.

"Ha ha, very funny Eddie!" Alice laughed and snatched the coke. Edward growled as she continued, "BTW, Bella that suit is so hot on you!"

"I'm so glad we bought new suits last week!" Rose said enthusiastically.

"Thanks guys. Yours are nice too!"

We modeled our bathing suits in my mirror. Alice had a red and white one piece; very vintage and very Alice. Rose had a pink black and white rampage bikini, while I had on a green and white polka dotted bikini, similar to Alice's vintage look, but way more upbeat.

"Enough with the girly stuff lets hit the beach!" Emmett said while pounding his fist in the air.

"Yea!" shouted Edward and Jasper in unison.

"Okay, before we go, a reminder. Its Friday so we're gonna have the best sleepover ever tonight!" I clapped my hands.

"Whatever you say Bellie bean!" Edward laughed. I laughed, too, at the use of my childhood nickname. Alice, Rose, Jasper and I have been best friends since we were in diapers. My mother Renee , Rose and Jasper's mother Elizabeth, and Alice's mother Dina have been best friends for years. Rose and Jasper are twins. We meet Edward and Emmett in kindergarden. Some bully was trying to steal Jasper's trike and then came Emmett to the rescue. Emmett and Edward are brothers. They were adopted by Carlisle and Esme Cullen. We were all sophomore at Forks High School. We were pretty well off kids. Some would call us spoiled, and I guess we all kinda were, but we were humble about it. None of us really flashed our money. We were a tight group. They were the best friends I could ask for, I swear.

We all jumped into Rose's Suburban and we were on our way to first beach.

We finally arrive at First Beach and, like Alice predicted, it was a really nice day, which is odd when you live in the rainiest places in the U.S. . Emmett jumped out of the car and stripped down to his board shorts. The boys followed suit and did the same. Us girls got the towels and stuff out of the trunk and walked it over to a nice spot in the sand and set out our chairs and towels. The boys carried over the ice chest with our picnic lunch in it. I took off my shorts and tank top.

"Ready to get in, Bellie bean?" Emmet laughed at me. Again with those stupid nick-names that we all secretly loved.

"Em, are we ever gonna grow out of those childish nick names?" Edward asked laughing.

"Hell no!" Emmett and Jasper screamed at the same time. We all laughed.

"Aw come on Eddie, you know you love them!" Alice said still laughed.

"Sure okay, Tink" his voice dripping with sarcasm. I was so busy laughing at Edward and Alice, I didn't notice Emmett running towards me full speed. Before I knew what was happening, I was in the air over Em's shoulder headed for the water.

"Ahh, Emmett put me down!" I yelled.

"Okay Bellie bean, if you say so." he launched me into the water. When I hit the surface, I found out that (luckily) the water was warm. Lucky for Emmett, that is.

"Emmett, I will get you for this!!" I laughed and pretended to be mad at him. We began splashing each other like we used to when we were kids. Before I knew it, all my very best friends were splashing along with Emmett and I. After about 2 hours of splashing around, we got out and begin our picnic.

"Okay, in celebration of the end of another perfect summer, I made cupcakes!" Alice pulled a plate of huge, mammoth-sized cupcakes!

"Yes!" All the boys dropped their sandwiches and grabbed a cupcake.

"This isn't just the end of one summer guys, its the beginning of sophomore year!" Rose pointed out.

"Guys, can we just promise each other that this isn't our last picnic?" I nibbled my cupcake. "I would hate for this to be my last cupcake"

"Are you going somewhere? Cause we're not." Jasper said with a mouth full of chips.

"Thanks, Jazzy!" I smiled.

"Aww, I know we're this is going!" Alice said.

"Group hug!" we all yelled at the same time.

I wish I knew then that it wouldn't last.

* * *

cliffy!! soo what did you think? should i continue? should i not?

reviews make me happier the a twihard and november 20!!


End file.
